Getting Kanda
by franklygeeky
Summary: “Allen Walker…when courting a guy you come to a guy for advice, NOT A GIRL!” my first attempt at yullen. I apologise in advance for the wrong spelling of Allen's name! .


This is dedicated to my beloved cousin who is hopelessly in love with yullen fics.

Hope this does the pairing some justice! =)

Standard disclaimers apply

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So..."began Lavi in an accusing manner, "you went to Lenalee"

Allan groaned and did the most logical thing you could do when faced with a demented rabbit who has shoved him out of bed and into the cold dining area – a face palm.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?"

"erm…"

"No you weren't thinking! Otherwise you would have come to me!"

"I thought you wouldn't know anything…"mumbled Allan half asleep.

"Thought? For crying out loud, I know EVERYTHING! I. Am. Bookman JR!"

"experience says otherwise"

"WHAT?!"

"heh...nothing…"

"Allan Walker…when courting a guy you come to a guy for advice, NOT A GIRL!"

Allan moaned in despair. This, Lavi interpreted as a sign to continue.

"As girly as Yuu may seem, I am certain he is not a girl-girl. He is a boy-girl a guy-girl… a SHIM! And you have to approach him right!"

"Aren't the rules of courtship the same?"

"No! Not when it is Yuu. Especially when it is Yuu…I thought you have realised that after that incident with chocolates on Valentine's Day."

"Lenalee says it is sweet to give chocolates!" protested Allan.

"For a girl!" injected Lavi expertly.

"And that bit of poetry!" Lavi bit out in disgust.

"It was supposed to be romantic!"

Lavi raised a disinterested eye brow and Allan sighed. "Lenalee said that poetry and words are the way to one's heart…"mumbled Allan, collapsing head first onto the table.

"Well Yuu is not a girl…young man you are approaching this problem entirely wrong! Let me educate you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi step 1: The pow wow drool worthy body ("Trust me, men like Yuu can't resist a hot body!")

It was by all accounts a plausible idea…except walking around half naked and flexing your muscles whenever Kanda was around in the middle of winter was plain idiocy.

"ACHOO! Uhhhhhhh" moaned Allan.

"Damn, I really thought you had him. I mean he was looking at you!"

("Moyashi…what the hell are you doing?")

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi step 2: Training ("Yuu trains 24/7, that is the way to bond! Train with him and charm him with your skill!")

"Kanda….can you train with me?"

"Got a mission…this may help though."

'The Dummies Guide to Sword Techniques. "I could not use a sword before…but now I can! Thanks to this guide!" '

"BAKANDA!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi step 3: FOOD! ("That my friend, is the way to man's heart. You know the saying, the way to a man's heart is through is stomach!")

Soba was ridiculously hard to cook. Its appearance was nothing short of deceitful!

First was running to Japan to get the soba (and killing tones of akuma's and putting one's life at risk) and to return again because he forgot about source and again because he forgot about the wasabi. All of which he had to do it himself because otherwise, to quote Lavi, "it would not be sincere!"

To make matters worse, Bak Chan ate it all. ("It was looking at me!")

No way was he going through that again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi step 4:

"HELL NO!" cried a battered Allan.

"But Allan!" argued Lavi.

"NO!"

"I have a whole list - "

"No!"

"All-lan!!"whined Lavi, "I am sure the sword cleaning thing would work! All you have to do is borrow Mugen without Yuu knowing and make it shine!"

"OUT!" bellowed Allan effectively throwing one of his first friends in the Order out of the window. He would never save Lavi's life again…ever.

"Moyashi"

"What!" cried an annoyed Allan turning round to face his source of joy/misery.

"Here" murmured Kanda tossing a small bottle to Allan from his position at the open door frame.

"What is this?"

"Really good ointment for your wounds"

"Oh…thanks" whispered Allan, blushing slightly. His eyes focused on the ointment in his hands.

"That piece of poetry is good"

Allan's head snapped up at that statement only to see an empty spot. "Thanks" he mumbled softly, with a small smile on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are much welcomed! ^^


End file.
